The Crazy Inuyasha Story
by Kairihearts01
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live in the same house together with their girlfriends, Alex and Malissa. All hell breaks loose when Kagome becomes obsessed with Inuyasha and kidnaps his girlfriend Alex!
1. Chapter 1

This is the Story of six friends and Inuyasha by Alexandra and Malissa.

** Chapter one**

Naked yawning, Inuyasha climbed back into bed with his girlfriend Alex just as Malissa had walked through the door and saw everything.

Malissa's wide brown eyes shot wide as a lake. She blushed deeply as she screamed.

"Oh—my—god! What are you guys…," before she could finish the bedroom door had slammed in her face.

Malissa turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs, her long light-brown hair flowing behind her. Shaky and traumatized, she pulled open her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked from behind her. It was her boyfriend Sesshomaru.

"I just saw something I wasn't supposed to see!" Malissa said.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw your brother and my best friend naked together!"

"_What_?" Sesshomaru screamed.

"_I know_! Malissa said. "Please, just try to calm down!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru began to laugh, an eerie, evil laughter. "Inuyasha is so foolish. How could he fall for a mere mortal?"

Malissa glared at him, tapping her foot angrily.

"Maybe you could rephrase that a little, demon…," She muttered.

"Ah…right. Sorry!" Sesshomaru said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that...,"

Meanwhile, just as Malissa had ran from the scene, her best friend Alex had been the one who had slammed the door on her. Her long, raven black hair ran down her back in silky strands. After closing the door, she looked back at Inuyasha. He covered himself with under a blanket. Still naked, he blushed deeply.

"_Did she_…?" He sputtered.

"Yep, _she did_!" Alex cried out, her face flushed pink. "Oh—my—gosh!"

"Did she see _everything_?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think she did!"

A few moments later, Alex and Inuyasha got dressed.

"Well, I better get ready for work." She told Inuyasha.

"I'm just gonna go grab a soda from the kitchen." Inuyasha said, walking out of the room first. Then to his shock Sesshomaru had just stepped out from the hall bathroom.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat.

Malissa had just came down stairs and stepped into the hall behind them. When she spotted Inuyasha she blushed furiously. She quickened her pace, walking right through Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's silent war.

Alex had come out from the bedroom behind Inuyasha.

"You're so immature Sesshomaru." Alex told him with an irritated sigh. "You can't even walk through the same hallway as Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru glared at Alex calmly.

Just as Alex had stepped past them and headed towards the kitchen, Sesshomaru quickly murmured something under his breath.

"_Fat ass_," He said between fake coughs.

"_What_ _did you say_?" Inuyasha yelled. "You want to start something?"

"A half demon like you isn't even worth the fight." Sesshomaru said smugly before storming off.

Alex had sat on the living room couch. Inuyasha came and sat next to her quietly.

"Do I really have a fat ass?" she asked him.

"No!" Inuyasha said. "He was just being a stupid jerk like usual!"

"Really?"

"Really."

Alex smiled. "Well then, now that that's out of way. You should get dressed and go remind everyone about later today." She said.

"Remind everyone about what?"

Alex blinked. "Inuyasha? Have you already forgotten? Today's our two year anniversary!"

Inuyasha frowned. "Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I just forgot."

"It's alright," Alex sighed. "Just make sure to remind everyone to be here at 9:30 pm, okay?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Inuyasha wined. "Why 9:30pm?"

"Because I have to go to work and my shift doesn't end until 9:00pm." Alex told him.

"You know that."

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks. Don't forget, okay?" Alex said smiling. She kissed Inuyasha goodbye before leaving for work.

"Bye babe." Inuyasha said, waving goodbye. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 2:15pm. There was still so much time left until 9:30pm. He decided to get those reminders over with.

Later that day, Malissa had just finished making dinner. She carried two cups of Raman noodles and brought them over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who sat silently on the couch together.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ate in silence, tensely glaring at each other. The show _SpongeBob_ was on TV in front of them.

"Inuyasha, pass the remote." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Or do you wish to fight to the death for it…?"

"Just get it yourself and change the channel already!" Inuyasha yelled. "Or maybe you should just leave it. Patrick and SpongeBob might start having sex!"

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment. "_Who told you_?" he said angrily.

Inuyasha sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll change it!" He snatched up the TV remote and turned it off. "So anyway, Sesshomaru, why the hell were you looking at my wife's ass, you sick bastard?

"I was just trying to make you mad." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I just saw it. I barely glanced and insulted, okay? It was nothing."

"Just stay away from my wife and her ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright, just never mind that," Sesshomaru said then stopped. "Wait a minute, Inuyasha. You're _married_?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I was never invited to the wedding!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Why the hell would I invite you?"

"And today is your anniversary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing, just go!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!" Sesshomaru said irritably.

Inuyasha jumped off the couch and stomped into the kitchen to find Alex and Malissa. They both stood in front a white frosted cake, which read: "_Happy Anniversary_!" in pink icing. Alex had her black hair made up in tight curls and wore a beautiful short red dress.

She ran over to Inuyasha. "Did you call and remind everyone to meet here at 9:30?"

Inuyasha paused. His faced grew pail.

He had forgotten to tell everyone to come.

"No."

"Inuyasha!" Alex cried.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review**.


	2. The wedding and the friend

**Chapter two**

** The wedding and the friend**

The next morning.

Sesshomaru walked across the kitchen while wearing nothing but his boxers. He opened the refrigerator door and was about to pull the milk out when he noticed Alex sitting at the kitchen table watching him. She was blushing.

That's when Inuyasha walked in behind him.

"_Sesshomaru_!" He yelled. "What are you doing showing off your eight-pack in front of my wife?"

Actually, it's a twelve-pack." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha growled. "Just put a shirt on!"

Sesshomaru finally got dressed.

"Well, I'll see you later Malissa." He said before walking over to Malissa and kissing her for several long seconds just to annoy Inuyasha.

"Where are you going?" Malissa asked.

"You'll see," he replied, before leaping down the stair banister and landing on his feet.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What a show off." He murmured angrily.

Later, Sesshomaru was back home with a big grin on his face. He walked up to Malissa. As he did so, he turned to Inuyasha with a smug smile just before handing Malissa a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"Oh thank you, babe!" Malissa said, giving him an enormous hug. "They're beautiful."

"He's such a show off…," Inuyasha murmured again, crossing his arms and looking away.

Alex was at his side. She jabbed him in his side.

"Why don't you get me nice things like that, you jerk?" She snapped.

"I do!" Inuyasha said. "He's just showing off! Besides, I did something he didn't do. I proposed to you and go married. So in his fac…,"

Inuyasha's insult was interrupted by Sesshomaru, who got down on one knee in front of Malissa.

"Will you marry me, Malissa?" he asked her.

Malissa's face flushed.

"Yes!" She said, hugging him.

"Never mind!" Inuyasha said, stomping away.

Inuyasha was at his house, conspiring on how he should get Sesshomaru back for showing off when he suddenly heard a knock at the front door.

"Who the hell is it?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"INUYASHA!" The voice yelled. The voice was so familiar to Inuyasha that he yanked the door open instantly to see her.

It was Kagome, Inuyasha's best friend.

Alex didn't like her. Kagome just didn't know how to quit. She was always flirting with Inuyasha. She even flirted with Sesshomaru! The truth was that Kagome missed Inuyasha so much. She felt like she didn't have anyone else.

Inuyasha screamed her name. "_Kagome_!"

"_Inuyasha_!" Kagome cried. They hugged tightly like a makeup reunion at high school.

"Oh my gosh, you look great." Kagome told him.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

They still hugged so tightly together as if they were stuck. At that moment the front door whammed open behind them.

Alex stepped in with an arm full of grocery bags.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but could you please help me carry in the rest of the groceries…," she stopped short when she saw them together.

Alex's face was blank.

"Kagome, get out! Inuyasha, we need to talk," she demanded. The second Kagome was out the door she slammed the door hard behind her and turned on Inuyasha. "What were you doing with her?"

"Look, Alex, I haven't seen her in a long time." Inuyasha said. "I was just happy to see an old friend."

"_Old friend_? Old friend!" Alex yelled.

"Well, yeah."

"Do you even remember the last time you saw her?" Alex demanded furiously. "She snuck into our hotel on our honey moon and knocked me out, drugged you and then tried to have sex with you!"

"Look, I'm sorry…," Inuyasha began.

Alex sighed. "Whatever. Let's just forget about it, okay? Now then, about the wedding…I got the guests," she began, but before she could finish Inuyasha interrupted.

"Even Songo and Miroku?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, I invited them. Don't worry." Alex said. "Everything will be fine."

Meanwhile, Malissa sat in the room with her wedding gown on. She gazed into the mirror. It was three days before their wedding day.

Just then, Sesshomaru walked in and saw her.

"_Sesshomaru_! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Malissa joked.

Sesshomaru just smiled. "You look beautiful." He said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Sesshomaru was wearing a white tuxedo.

"You look pretty good yourself." Malissa said. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Malissa's good friend Kagome.

"Kagome!" she cried, standing up and giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you I ages. Come in. I was just going to try on my new shoes. Be right back. I'll just leave you here with Sesshomaru and let you two get requited."

Malissa left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "So…Sesshomaru, I haven't seen you in a while." She said, moving closer to him.

"I've only seen you a few times. You were always with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"I know…," Kagome said faintly, looking away. There was a strange glint in her eye. "Those were better days."

Sesshomaru could have sworn that he saw her twitch.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "You know, I've always kind of liked you," she told him, moving so close that she was leaning against him. She suddenly reached up to his tuxedo and began undoing his top button and then another. "You look really hot in his shirt."

Sesshomaru pulled away from her.

"_Stop_! What's wrong with you? I don't like you. I love Malissa and we're getting married in three days!" He snapped angrily, buttoning his shirt.

Just then, Malissa had walked in with a pair of white hills.

"Do you like them?" she said, showing Kagome.

Kagome smiled as if nothing had happened. "Yes, they are nice." She said. "Well, I better be off." She said. Before walking out the door she turned and gave Sesshomaru a flirty smile.

Malissa hadn't seen it. She just smiled at Sesshomaru.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" she asked casually.

Sesshomaru stared at her awkwardly. "Well…she was kind of hitting on me."

"_What_?" Malissa cried. "She would never do that!"

"But…," Sesshomaru began.

"I have to go talk to Alex." Malissa interrupted him. "I'll be right back." As she walked out and picked up the phone on the Kitchen counter and dialed Alex's cellphone number.

Alex picked up the phone.

"Hi, Malissa…," she began, but before she could finish, Malissa interrupted her.

"Alex, we need to talk about something!"


End file.
